The invention relates to an apparatus for compressing a stack of juxtaposed foils containing an oxidic ceramic powder that may be mixed with an organic binder and layers with patterns of electrically conducting material interposed between the foils, this apparatus comprising a furnace and two dies each die having a pressure face and an end face remote from the pressure surface opposing and extending through boundary walls of the furnace into the interior of the furnace, the pressure face of one die opposing the pressure surface of the other die, in such a manner that the stack can be arranged between the opposing pressure faces of the dies within the furnace, while at least one of the dies has connected to it means by which the dies can be pressed towards each other.
Such an apparatus intended to be used in the manufacture of multilayer capacitors is known from European Patent Application No. 0,137,566. In this known apparatus, one die is fixedly arranged, while the other die, arranged in line with the one die, is displaceable solely in the direction of the coinciding center lines of the two dies by means of a displacement cylinder. This apparatus in itself has proved to be satisfactory, but has the disadvantage in that deviations in the shaping of the stack of foils may result in deviations in the pressure forces exerted on the foils over the area of the pressure surfaces.